1. Technical Field
This invention relates to article carriers for automotive vehicles.
2. Disclosure Information
Automobile manufacturers desire to install article carriers on many of their new car models as an option. Article carriers installed at the assembly line include stanchions, slat members, tie ring members, and liners. The plurality of parts pose an inconvenience for the automobile manufacturers. Often, the manufacturer must handle all the separate members and then assemble them in a single operation. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,322 issued to Bott on Oct. 7, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,419 issued to Mareydt on Aug. 10, 1982. In these two references, a single fastener attaches the end member and slat member to the vehicle surface.
In another type of luggage rack, the slat must be attached to the vehicle surface before the tie ring member is secured to the slat. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,760 issued to Bott on Apr. 5, 1977.
What is needed is a luggage carrier that has slats with previously attached tie ring members wherein the tie ring and slat assembly can be easily mounted to the vehicle surface.